Camille Bonora
Credits *''Little Muppet Monsters: Molly Monster *Sesame Street Adrienne Bip, Agnes, Alice the Actress,Annette Monster, Aunt Chloe, Britta, Bossy the Cow,Celeste, Clementine (1988-1992), Countess von Backwards (1996-1997), Deirdre, Glo, Goldilocks (1991-1997), The Grand Royal Square Lover's Assistant,Grandma Count, One of the Grouch Explorers, Herry's Mother, Juliet, Lady Agatha, Lead Singer of Bruno and the Trashmen, Little Green Riding Hood, Long Jane Silver,Loretta, Meryl Sheep, Miss Marble, Miss Muffet (1989),Ms. Scarlett, Next Generation Doctor, one of Ernie's friends from "Don't Throw That Trash on the Ground",Polly Darton ("14 Carrot Love"), The Princess and the C,Ruby, Sally Soho, Spider, Stella, one of the String Beans, a tomato from "Grow High Grow Low", Umeko, Additional Muppets (1985-1997) AM Monster, in Episode 3162 Chicken in Episode 3139 *Sing Along'' *''Getting Ready for School '' *''A Muppet Family Christmas'' *''The Alphabet Game'' *''Inner Tube'' *''Sing-Along, Dance-Along, Do-Along'' *''Count it Higher: Great Music Videos from Sesame Street'' *''Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting'' *''The Muppets at Walt Disney World'' *''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' *''Monster Hits!'' *''Rock & Roll!'' *''Sing, Hoot & Howl with the Sesame Street Animals'' *''Elmo's Sing-Along Guessing Game'' *''Muppet Meeting Films'' *''We All Sing Together'' *''Sing-Along Earth Songs'' *''Muppet Sing-A-Long: It's Not Easy Being Green'' *''Do the Alphabet'' *[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Muppet_Treasure_Island_(Muppet_Sing_Alongs) Muppet Treasure Island Sing Along] Girl Pirate, *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss:'' *''Fiesta!'' *''Sing Yourself Sillier at the Movies'' *''The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street'' *''What's the Name of That Song?: Fat Green Anything Muppet Greaser (insert)'' '' Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 9.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 7.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes 1987 Television Academy Hall of Fame part 6.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes 1987 Television Academy Hall of Fame part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson part 6.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3139 part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3139 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Pond Full of Fish.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Sing, Hoot & Howl with the Sesame Street Animals part 8.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Sing, Hoot & Howl with the Sesame Street Animals part 6.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Sing, Hoot & Howl with the Sesame Street Animals part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Sing, Hoot & Howl with the Sesame Street Animals part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 13.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3162 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Conga part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Super Morphin Mega Monsters part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Super Morphin Mega Monsters part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3127 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 26.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 25.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 23.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 22.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 19.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 18.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street episode 3143 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street South America Way.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppet Treasure Island Sing Along part 15.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppet Treasure Island Sing Along part 13.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppet Treasure Island Sing Along part 12.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppet Treasure Island Sing Along part 7.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppet Treasure Island Sing Along part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes the wubbulous world of dr.seuss The Muckster part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes the wubbulous world of dr.seuss The Muckster part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes the wubbulous world of dr.seuss The Muckster part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street episode 3116 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street El Baile del Pinguino.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3058 part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3300 part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3302 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3163 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3378 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 34.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 32.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 30.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street I Love My Elbows.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Get Along.png '' Category:Muppeteers